Known as Jigglypuff
by MetaKnight537
Summary: Jigglypuff, the most annoying out of the smashers. She befriended Kirby. Meta Knight has always not cared about Jigglypuff, until Jigglypuff and Kirby became more than friends. Is Meta Knight jealous? Meta KnightxJigglypuff
1. Prologue

Allright, disclaimer. I do not own any of the characters, or anything else.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Meta Knight!" Someone sang.

I looked over to find it no more than Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff is too happy, too hyper, too sensitive.

Too much.

She also never leaves me alone, or anybody else. She is always talking. She overreacts about things. It pains everyone to see her cry. She is almost a problem to me. The worst part is that she's my roommate.

The only person that comforts her is Kirby. That pink puffball always cheers her up. Everyone says that it's Kirby's first crush. Jigglypuff considers him her best friend.

Lucky for her, she has a friend.

People usually leave me alone, except for Jigglypuff. I'm independent. I enjoy being left alone. Everyone thinks I'm intimidating, except for Jigglypuff. She doesn't have the slightest fear about me.

She's oblivious.

I guess I should speak up now. "What, Jigglypuff?"

"I'm going to go brawl! Against Lucario. You want to watch?"

She didn't have a chance against Lucario.

"OK. I'll be there in a minute."

I would have told her that Lucario could beat her any day, if she wasn't so sensitive. She'll figure it out, anyways. Then when she loses the brawl, Kirby will go make her happy. It happens whenever she loses a fight.

When she wins, Kirby celebrates with her. When Kirby wins, Jigglypuff celebrates with him. Even though it's just a brawl that they do every single day. Usually everyone else at the smash mansion will just relax after winning.

Jigglypuff and Kirby are different. Not that I can't tolerate them, it's just they annoy everybody. A once in a while "SHUT UP YOU TWO!" would be nice if they listened.

Life here is just the same all the time.

______________________________________________________________________________

Wow, that was short. I hope to update soon. Anyways, my first fanfic! And the prologue is done! Hooray! ~MetaKnight537


	2. Despairing News

Disclaimer! I own nothing!

______________________________________________________________________________

I walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee before watching Jigglypuff fight Lucario. It was only eight o'clock in the morning. I'm surprised Jigglypuff was even up.

As I got my morning coffee, I saw a familiar face. "Good morning, Lucario." Lucario, another person who doesn't freak out about me.

"Hello Meta Knight." Lucario said.

"You're aware who you're fighting?"

"Yes. I should get going, too. The brawl starts in about five minutes." Lucario answered.

"I'm probably wasting my time, but I'm going too."

Luario smiled. "You didn't want to make Jigglypuff cry?"

"No." As I took my last sip of coffee, I started to walk towards the brawl with Lucario. When we were finally there, Jigglypuff was warming up. Apparently they were fighting on the stage Pokémon Stadium 2.

Master Hand approached the stage. He cleared his throat, if he had one. "All right! This is a stock match. Lucario, Jigglypuff, you each have three lives! Let the brawl begin!"

The fight began with Lucario using his Aura Sphere. Jigglypuff was charging up her rollout, but the Aura Sphere hit her before she could attack. When Lucario approached her, Jigglypuff used pound to damage him. Lucario then used Force Palm. Jigglypuff then used sing, to put Lucario asleep. As she was about to use rest on him, Lucario got up and used Double Team. Jigglypuff lost a life.

The brawl continued, until Lucario got a smash ball. He then KO'd Jigglypuff again. Jigglypuff then successfully used rest on Lucario. As he was about to lose a life, Jigglypuff used rollout to KO Lucario.

The brawl ended with Lucario at high damage, and using Aura Sphere to make Jigglypuff loose her last life.

"H-how could I lose?" Jigglypuff said, stepping off the stage. _"Easily." _I thought.

Here comes Kirby. "Aww… cheer up Jiggly. You'll get him next time. Besides, Lucario is like, one of the best smashers. He's like, beaten everybody."

"I know…" Jigglypuff began. "I guess I just need to get used to losing."

"Hey Jiggly," Kirby began.

"Yeah, Kirby?"

"Do you wanna, like, I don't know, go out to dinner with me? My treat?"

"Oh, Kirby! I'd love too!" Jigglypuff exclaimed.

Whoa. I'm not sure if that really just happened. Did Kirby just ask Jigglypuff out? That's… predictable. But why am I shocked? There's no reason for that to happen! It's obvious! …I need some rest. I need to prepare for my brawl anyways.

"Hey, congratulations, Lucario." I said, as he walked pass me.

"No big deal. I could have won that fight in my sleep. When's your brawl?"

"At one, I think."

"Let's go check who you're facing." Lucario said, walking up to the match board. "Hmm… you're facing Kirby."

Of course.

"OK, I think I'll get some rest. I have a lot on my mind." I said, walking to my room.

When I entered, I found the hyper puffball, all happy now. "Hi Meta Knight!" She had the biggest grin on her face.

"Jigglypuff, I'm going to get some rest."

"OK, I'll leave you be."

______________________________________________________________________________

OK, the first chapter is done! I know it's short. The next chapter will be longer! I promise! I hope to update sometime this week! ~MetaKnight537


	3. The Agitator

Disclaimer! I own nothing!

______________________________________________________________________________

"Meta! Meta! Wake up!" I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes. It was Jigglypuff.

"Jigglypuff! Let me sleep!" I yelled.

"But you have to get ready for your brawl!"

"What time is it?" I asked, looking at the clock. "12:57!" I exclaimed.

I jolted my head up. I jumped out of bed, and grabbed my sword. As I walked down to the brawl, I remembered who I was fighting. _"Kirby…" _Why am I so mad at him? I guess it's natural, he's my rival. I was fighting him on Final Destination.

As I jumped up on the stage, Master Hand scolded, "Meta Knight! You're 20 seconds late!"

"20 seconds? Oh, the terror!" I rolled my eyes after my remark.

"All right, Meta Knight! You may have beaten me… always… but get ready! That's about to change!"

Change. When will that ever happen. Well, except for Kirby and Jigglypuff. I need to stop thinking about that. What's wrong with it, anyways? You don't care about either of them!

"Whatever. Let's just start the brawl. One stock match. Ready? Go!" Master Hand then let us fight.

The brawl began by me using Dimensional Cape, and then Mach Tornado. Kirby then used Final Cutter, and I got hit. I used Drill Rush as he was approaching the ground. Kirby then jumped, and used stone. I used Shuttle Loop to recover. When the smash ball finally appeared, Kirby jumped up and attacked it as hard as he could. Right when he was about to get it, I jumped up, knocked him out of the way, and got the smash ball.

When Kirby approached me, I used my final smash, Galaxia Darkness, on him. This time, he was KO'd.

After the match, I muttered to myself "Change all right. Everything's the same… except for… I'm not going to say it!"

I turned around, and saw Jigglypuff and Kirby socializing. Then they… held hands… and walked off. What do I care?! I walked up to go to my room.

When I finally got there, I opened the door to see Kirby and Jigglypuff, chatting and all.

"Kirby! What are you doing in here?!" I yelled.

"Jigglypuff said that I-" Kirby began.

"Jigglypuff! Remember that I'm a part of this room, too! Did you forget that? And, tell Kirby to get out of my bed!" I interrupted.

"Meta Knight… I just thought it would be nice if…" Jigglypuff had tears forming in her eyes. I didn't bother to see the rest of it. I walked out the room, and slammed the door.

As I walked out, Zelda saw me. She asked, "Meta Knight, is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!" I yelled. She looked at me, then turned around and left.

I looked over at the clock. It read 2:00. I guess that I should go get some lunch. When I reached the kitchen, I saw a couple of smashers already there. King Dedede, Mario, Bowser, Wolf, Zelda, Peach, Samus, and Kirby… and Jigglypuff?! Those two are always together.

I took a seat away from everybody else, and began to eat. When I was done, I emptied my tray, and headed to the stadium to see who was brawling. All I saw were Fox and Wolf.

I headed back upstairs to my room, and rested my head on my bed. All was peaceful… until I heard a familiar knock. "Meta Knight! Are you in here? Is Jigglypuff in there?"

"NO! Jigglypuff is downstairs. Waiting… for… you!" I yelled, and I jumped out of bed. "You can keep her waiting if you want, fine with me."

"No thanks," Kirby casually replied, "I can go get her myself."

I walked out the room downstairs. I saw Sonic running by. "Hey, Meta Knight! Something wrong?" Sonic asked.

"I'm fine, thanks." I rolled my eyes. Everybody has to ask me that. I'm sick of it now. When I reached the first floor, I saw Peach exclaiming about how Kirby and Jigglypuff were a 'cute couple'. She pulled out her camera and snapped a picture.

I walked to what I call the 'living room', with a television, ample amounts of furniture, and a restroom.

Apparently, Kirby and Jigglypuff were getting ready for their date. When they left, I sat down on one of the many pieces of furniture. I needed to do some thinking.

_______________________________________________________________________________

As promised, the chapter is slightly longer! I never break my promises, as a kept my promise to update this week! Hmm… I wonder how chapter 3 will turn out… ~MetaKnight537


End file.
